Rules of Combat
Rules for Combat : 1. Judges :: Judges are an absolute Must for any type of Spar or Battle. There must be at least one judge who is a qualified Chuunin to judge spars, or a Jounin. : 2.Kage's Discretion on Visitor Battles/Spars :: Under the Kage's Discretion, If someone enters the village and becomes threatning through the terms of roleplay, they may or may not participate in the roleplay from there on out. Some villages will allow this aggressive behaviour, but be warned that it will not be a simple one on one battle. :: The subject of roleplay is available to be attacked from all individuals in the roleplay to either subdue/imprison *''Subdue/Imprisonment: This would entail retirement of a character entered'' *''Death: This would entail a character would be moved to the Graveyard Page of the wiki and is no longer able to participate in NinGen'' : 3. First Post :: There is absolutely No attacking on the first post. First posts will be reserved for entry/introduction posts. : 4. Hits and Dodges. :: For every three dodges, an individual is required to take the fourth hit in some shape or form. : 5. Absolutely NO Godmodding. :: Godmodding is evading every attack that is thrown at you, being invicible, immortal, and not taking any damage. In NinGen's deifinition of T-1 For every three dodges performed, you must take the fourth attack in some shape or form. *''Taking a fatal, severe, hit and roleplaying as if no damage was taken, showing zero signs of damage without a valid explanation of how the individual had managed to avoid the injuries.'' *''Changing the setting of the battle field to suit one party's favor. '' *''Producing an massive, and unrealistic amount of advanced level techniques out of nowhere with no viable explaination and reasoning. ( Ie: Techniques that did not exist, techniques that were not learned, techniques that are known as forbidden jutsus, S rank techniques that were specialized to one individual, Numerous affinity techniques, Ocular abilitiies, etc)'' *''Unhuman like characteristics with the intent to unfairly carry on the battle. (Ie: regrowing a limb, head, organ)'' *''Failure to respect this rule will result in the guilty party's post being voided, and allowing the opponent to post next. This would result in the attack performed by the persons previous post to actually hit and you will then be forced to take said damage.'' : 6. Absolutely NO Auto-Hitting :: Auto-Hitting is categorized as: '' *''Making contact or connection with opponent with an attack, deciding whether the hit or attack does damage to the opponent without giving the opponent a fair opporunity to: Block/Dodge/Defend/Deflect/Counter or even Recieve the hit and damage. *''If an Individual auto-hits, their attack post will instantly be voided and the individual will be given a warning by the Spar Judge.'' *''If the Individual continues to carry out other Auto-Hits and ignore previous warning(s), they will be automatically disqualified.'' : 7. Absolutely NO Metagaming :: Metagaming is categorized as: '' *''Mixing OOC ( Out of Character) Information and bringing it into IC (In Character). '' *''No "Mind reading" *''If a character does not know or has not learned in roleplay a certain information of another, the obtained information will Not''' '' 'be valid in roleplay combat situations. '' *''Your dislike for an individual based on Out of Character experiences can not and should not interfere with your relation with the individual In Character. '' *''An Individual found Metagaming during a spar or battle will have their guilty post voided and given a warning. If they continue to ignore warning(s) given, they will automatically be disqualified. : 8. '' Death :: ''Death is inevitable and should be accepted '' *''Whether an individual dies due to various factors such as: Old age, severe injuries/illness, during battle. Death will and should be accepted as it is an inevitable part of life.. and roleplay. *''If an individual's character is presumed dead, he/she will be asked to accept the death ( As long as the death is under proper and approved by Kages) and asked to place the year of death onto the Character profile and retire the character.'' *''If you wish to continue being part of NinGen after your character's death you are free to do so . However you will have to restart and return back to being an Academy Student as a new character.'' : 9. Reposting in Battles and Spars ::: There is a difference between Battles and Spars in NinGen.. Spars are deined as a source of training, ally going against ally for the sake of training, improvement while Battles are more serious in nature. Battles are combat that takes place in such things like War, Tournaments, Exams, etc. for the sake of achievement of some sort. '' :* ''Spars: Reposting is granted as sparring is based for the purpose of improvement, practice, and learning. :* Battles: Reposting will not be granted. Battles are for the purposes of competition and a display of your knowledge. There will be No reposting for individuals who are in the middle of a battle. Any mistakes or information skipped will be used against the individual who made the mistake. : 10. Fairness & Honesty ::: Fairness and Honesty are one of the biggest and most important qualities to a fun spar or battle with another roleplayer. :* Self Fairness and Honesty: We ask that every individual rps following the rules and with honesty. Failure to do so can result in an inevitable bad rep from your peers and comrads. :* Opponent Fairness and Honesty: If you feel that your opponent(s) are being dishonest and unfair during either Spar or Battle, please speak up and consult the Judge(s). However consult anyone about any problem in a respectable and mature manner. :* ''Judge Fairness and Honesty: Judges are asked to be as unbiased and knowledgable as possible. However if you feel that the judge for your Spar or Battle is being unfair and biased, the Spar or Battle can be placed on hold until furthur consultation from the Kages. '' Category:Rules Category:Guidelines